How Can I Move On When I'm Still In Love With You?
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Takes place directly where Superfreak stopped. "Lexie Grey stood in horror as Mark's door closed.  HE was moving on.  Just a few hours ago, he had been following her with his gaze and now he was sleeping with Derek's sister."


So I loved Superfreak until the heartbreaking ending! I was like NOOOOOOOO!

But hopefully since they're really dramatizing everything it will lead to an awesome getting back together scene.

The title is taken from the Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script. This song is perfect for how their relationship is right now.

P.S. I don't really remember what the dude's name was….

I don't own anything or things between these two never would have gotten this out of hand and they would have gotten back together in this episode, or before this one

….

Lexie Grey stood in horror as Mark's door closed. HE was moving on. Just a few hours ago, he had been following her with his gaze and now he was sleeping with Derek's sister.

How could she have been so stupid? She pushed him away because she was convinced he thought she was crazy and she didn't see the truth until April freaking Kepner explained it to her and now…. Now Mark had moved on. She wanted to be angry, but she had driven him into her arms.

She desperately wanted to knock on the door or get the spare key, but she couldn't handle seeing Mark with another woman. Just seeing Mark and Amelia kissing had been worse than dying.

She had been so happy. She had actually thought that she and Mark were going to get back together that night and for the first time in a long time, she would hold his hand, kiss him, hear him laugh, love him, fall asleep in his arms, and know that she was the love of his life. And that had all been shot down.

She could feel the tears begin to fall and she tried to run back to the elevator wishing that she could turn back time and make things right, tell him earlier, never push him away.

As she ran she tripped over her purse. She had dropped it when in shock. She fell with a loud thud and felt her ankle snap as she landed awkwardly on it.

Seconds later she heard two doors open. The only two apartments on the floor whose occupants would still be awake at one in the morning.

She heard Mark mutter something and desperately tried to hide her face, but it was too late.

"Lexie! Are you okay?" He yelled running over.

Lexie could tell by looking at him that he had dressed in a hurry. He was sweaty and had pulled on a pair of jeans, but didn't have a shirt on. Amelia was standing in the doorway behind him wearing one of Mark's shirts with a guilty look on her face.

"Don't touch me!" Lexie yelled jerking her arm back.

"Lexie!" Mark exclaimed. When she looked up at him she saw a look of hurt on his face, but she couldn't do this. She couldn't let Mark in only to have her dreams crushed again because what she had felt in the hallway was something she'd never want to feel again.

"You say that I'm the love of your life, you say that I put you back together, that you don't want to sleep around, that you're still in love with me, so how come when I finally come to my senses and come to talk to you I find you in the hallway making out with Derek's little sister? When just a few hours ago you were watching me because you couldn't take your eyes off of the woman you love? Maybe I' m not enough? Is that it? That you decided that you can't wait for me to get over nearly getting shot and having everyone think I'm crazy? Do you know what that feels like? To be a freak and constantly stared at? I thought that you got me. I thought that you loved me. I guess I was wrong." Lexie said looking up at him as angry tears began to fill her eyes.

By this time Christina, Owen, Callie, and Arizona had all come into the hallway.

"Lexie, please. Just come into my apartment. Let Callie take a look at your ankle. Then maybe we can talk. Please Lexie. Amelia and I were just fooling around. We were just talking about how much of a mistake it was when you fell. Please Lexie." Mark said holding out a hand.

"I… I just need to go home." Lexie said. Her face was now a mess of tears and she knew that the make up she had so carefully applied was smeared all over her face.

Mark reluctantly stepped away and Christina and Owen stepped up behind him.

"Come on, Lexipedia. Let's get you home." Christina said as she and Owen helped her up.

"Lexie! Little Grey!" Mark yelled desperately from where she had left him as he watched her hobble off.

"What happened?" Callie asked as she came up beside him.

"I looked away." Mark said sadly.

…

The next morning Lexie went to work feeling like a zombie. To make matters worse, her ankle had been broken and she had to go to work on crutches. She wished she could have stayed and talked to Mark, but what she saw in that hallway just hurt too much.

After Christina had taken her home she had crawled into bed with Meredith and Meredith had stroked her hair and told her that everything would be all right. Derek had been mad when he found out that Mark had slept with Amelia, but Lexie had begged him to let it go and he did.

"Dr. Grey, can you ask Dr. Sloan to come down and check on the patient?" Bailey asked her the next morning as they were checking on their patient.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Lexie asked desperately trying to avoid talking to Mark.

"He is a Plastics patient. Dr. Sloan is a Plastic Surgeon. Do the math, Grey." Bailey said annoyed.

….

Mark Sloan was currently at the nurse's station talking to Callie.

"This is your fault! You're the one who told me to look away, look away, look away." Mark said looking at her. He hadn't slept all night. He had awkwardly said goodbye to Amelia and then sat in his apartment for the rest of the night.

"I told you to look away. As in stop staring, not jump into bed with Shepherd's little sister."

"I screwed up. The patient's wife was talking about how sometimes love wasn't enough and I just… I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking love is enough. Lexie is enough. Lexie is more than enough." Mark said.

"Then tell her." Callie said. She began to say something else, but clamped her mouth shut.

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Bailey needs you to check on Mr. Adams." Lexie said coming up to the station,

"Okay, thank you Dr. Grey." Mark said.

As Lexie walked away, they both looked at each other and narrowly missed each other's gazes.

….

A few hours later they were alone with the patient.

"She just left?" The patient asked upset.

"She said that sometimes love isn't enough. That sometimes no matter how much two people love each other, life just get's in the way."

"I didn't try to ruin things. You have no idea what it feels like to be a freak. To have people stare, to watch you, to snicker, to scream as you walk by and it get so bad that you avoid it. You avoid the hurt and the pain. You don't want the person you love to know that kind of pain. So you do everything so they avoid that pain, even if it means losing them. Do you think she's really gone?"

"She could be, but if she really loves you then she'll realize that no matter how badly it hurts or how hard it is, love is always enough. Love is always more than enough. And if she really loves you then she'll do her best to make up for the pain she's caused you." As Mark spoke he looked at Lexie. She stared at her chart and tried to pretend like she didn't hear him.

…..

"Lexie." Mark said as they left the patients room. Well, he walked, Lexie went as fast as she could on her crutches.

Lexie ignored him.

"Lexie!" He yelled running up behind her.

"What?" She snapped as she turned around. The sudden movement caused her to fall.

Mark leaned down beside her and watched as she began to sob in the empty hallway.

"Lexie." He said as looked at her.

"I shouldn't be mad at you. I pushed you into her arms. My last words to you were leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone. And I avoided you because I thought you thought I was crazy, but then April finally set me straight. I mean, what happened to me? That she could see it and I couldn't that I had to wait until she said, 'And, Lexie, for God sake, Mark never thought you were a psycho. He loves you. That's why he stares at you, because he can't keep his eyes off the woman he loves. Of course, he's never gonna say anything 'cause he doesn't feel like he can.' And suddenly I just figured it all out and I felt so stupid and I went to the apartment and I was so happy and I saw…" Lexie said trailing off as she burst into deeper sobs.

"You were right last night though. I love you so much and I don't know what came over me. I wanted to give you more time because I had a feeling that that was all I needed, but Callie and the patient's wife just convinced me that I needed to move on and I had no idea how I was going to move on from you, but I decided I had to try. Just go back to my old ways because there was no way I could ever love someone as much as I loved you, but the second we started to have sex, I realized that it was all a mistake. Then you fell and I just had no idea you had seen us kiss."

"I wish we could go back. Just a year ago we were happy. It seems like we're too far gone. But that's not the point. The point is that OUR love is enough. It's enough to get past all of this. It's enough to make up for our age difference. And it's enough to make me happy, really truly happy. I haven't been truly happy in such a long time and I'd really like to be happy again."

"I'd like to be happy again too." Mark said hugging her.

As they pulled away their eyes met and before they knew it they were kissing.

"How is there no one in this hallway?" Mark asked laughing after they pulled away.

"Maybe someone stuck a big sign on the door. 'Mark and Lexie are getting back together. Do not disturb.'" Lexie said with a grin.

"Very funny." Mark smirked before he kissed her.

"I love you, Mark." Lexie said grinning at him.

"I love you too." Mark said before helping her up.

"We're throwing out the old sheets." Lexie said as she got resituated on her crutches.

"Why?" Mark asked as they began to go down the hallway.

"Because I refuse to sleep on the same sheets that you've had sex with half the women in Seattle on after we broke up."

"Okay." Mark said nodding. "How about I put OUR old sheets on the bed?"

"You kept them?" Lexie asked laughing.

"I had hoped you'd move back in and you were the one who picked them." He explained.

"Thank you." Lexie said smiling at him as they moved towards the elevator.

"So what WERE you planning on doing?" Mark asked laughing as the elevator opened.

"I wasn't really sure. Something along the lines of when I burst into your hotel room and told you to teach me." Lexie said blushing.

"I like that idea." Mark said grinning at her.

"Yeah, but I can't exactly do that with a broken ankle." She said laughing.

"Then we'll have to improvise." Mark said grinning at her.

"Mark." Lexie said softly.

"Yeah, Lex?" Mark asked looking over at her.

"I'm happy again." She said grinning at him as she shifting her weight on her crutches.

"Good." He said smiling as the elevator doors opened as they did he remembered what he had said to Callie when he had thought about proposing to Lexie. He still wanted to, but for now this would be more than enough.

"_I know who she is, and if she's going through her worst right now, I want to go through it with her. She makes me happier than anything I've ever known, and if I can have a part in making her happy again, that's all I want to do; that's all I want to do for the rest of my life."_


End file.
